The Team Reunion Party
by NarutoandBleach
Summary: After the world championship, Tyson decided to bring the teams back together for a reunion at his dojo. Unfortunately, this party of theirs will go a little bit out of control, especially with the Saint Shields and the Justice Four. Will Tyson make this reunion party a successful one?
1. Gathering the Teams

**Beyblade: The Team Reunion Party**

**Summary: **After the world championship, Tyson decided to bring the teams back together for a reunion at his dojo. Unfortunately, this party of theirs will go a little bit out of control, especially with the Saint Shields and the Justice Four. Will Tyson make this reunion party a successful one?

Chapter 1: Gathering the Teams

Another boring summer day has gone by at the Kinomiya compound in Tokyo. It was really getting hot, especially for Tyson's grandfather as he took several drinks of water to cool himself down. As for Tyso and Daichi, they were outside swimming laps at the pool to cool off.

"Come on! Is that all you've got Daichi?"

"Nuh-uh! Bring it on slowpoke!"

"Oh, I am a slowpoke? We will see who gets left behind after this is over!" shouted Tyson as he dashed forward with all the strength he had, leaving poor daichi far behind.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU FUCKING CHEATED!" shouted Daichi.

"Give it up Daichi my boy, Tyson never cheats. Well, with the exception of his girlfriend." Laughed his grandfather.

Tyson was beginning to blush with fury as he rushed out of the pool.

"What are you talking about grandpa? Hilary and I are just friends!"

"That's not what I heard, boy! Rumors have it that she really loves you."

"When did she say that?"

"Oh I don't know. Probably late last night after you went to bed. I can practically sense it."

"So you did spy on me last night!" barked Tyson. "That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Oh shut it, Granger! That was my way of showing you how to be a man!"

"You pervert!" said Tyson as he pointed a finger at his grandpa accusingly.

Before the fight between Tyson and his grandfather even started, the phone started ringing loudly and Tyson rushed over to pick it up.

"Hello, Kinomiya residence."

"Hello Tyson, it's been a while. How are you?" said the voice from the other line.

"Oh hello Mr. Dickenson. I've been great thanks. How are things with you?"

"I'm doing well. Although I am still looking for great bladers to be just like you. Anyway, let's cut to the chase. Are you free right now?"

"Yeah, I am. What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about letting all the teams that you faced off previously stay at your place. Think of it as a little reunion party. They really miss you, especially the Justice 4 team."

"A reunion party with my old friends? That sounds like a wonderful idea!" agreed Tyson. "So, how soon do you think they will get here?"

"I'd say tomorrow afternoon at the latest? You should probably contact Kai, Ray, and Max to let them know."

"I will. I know for a fact that Daichi is really eager to challenge one of them to a match. I also know that Hilary is dying to see Mathilda and Mariah again."

"I heard that Tyson!" said a voice from across the hall.

As soon as Tyson heard the voice of Hilary, she dashed towards the main compound living room and took the phone from Tyson's hand.

"Hi, Stanley."

"Ah, is this Hilary? It's so good to hear your voice again."

"You too, Mr. Dickenson."

"Please call me Stanley. Anyway, I hope you are keeping Tyson in line."

"Yup, he is still stubborn as always, but I do my best."

Tyson was blushing like crazy. "Mr. Dickenson! Why are you treating me like I'm a house pet?"

"Because, chief." Began Kenny. "Someone has to keep you on a tight leash."

"Not you too, Kenny!" cried Tyson.

Laughter could be heard around the house.

"I really wonder if I could see Kai again."

"Kai? Oh he will be here with his teammates."

"You mean tala and the others?"

"Yeah."

"That's wonderful!" said an excited Tyson. "But who will do the food prep?"

"Grandpa will help and I also asked Michael and his team for assistance as well, especially Hiro."

"Perfect." Smiled Tyson. "I guess the compound will be a full house tomorrow."

"Yup, just make sure you clean up the place neatly boy." Said the grandfather.

Tyson groaned. "Why do you keep doing this to me, grandpa?"

**The Next Morning….**

Tyson got up at his usual time since it was a weekend and took care of his usual business before heading to the dining room to eat some breakfast. He then noticed that someone else was in the room with him and decided to check it out. Once there, he could see his brother and the DJ chatting together.

"Big brother?"

"Hello Tyson. Did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"What? I can't even visit my own brother now?"

"No, no, it's not that." Said Tyson nervously. "It's just really great to see you again. I wonder how the former bega team has been doing after Boris was captured?"

"Oh, they are doing great, especially Brooklyn since he has found the true meaning of what beyblading is all about. Also, crusher's sister has fully recovered. Therefore, he has decided to retire from blading to take care of her."

"That's good to know. Maybe I will be able to meet her one day if she has the time."

"I'm sure she will be very happy to see you, Tyson." Smiled Hiro. "Now that we are through with the pleasantries, let's eat some breakfast."

Both brothers sat down at the table and started digging in as usual. Tyson usually has a full course meal on a daily basis, but today, he decides to take things easy if he wants to keep his body in tip-top shape. After all, Tyson has to save his energy for the reunion party.

Once breakfast was over, Tyson excused himself from the table and placed the dishes in the sink before heading outside. He could notice Daichi following him.

"Are you planning to go jogging with me as well, Daichi?"

"Why not? After all, we are living together as a family."

"But you and I are not blood-related!"

"Right, think of me as your little brother and not some homeless person out on the streets." Said Daichi. "You were the one that showed me what beyblading is all about and together, we met a lot of great opponents and made lots of new friends."

Tyson thought that over for a moment and said, "Yeah, you're right. Without your help, we wouldn't have conquered the world. I'm still world champ after all."

"Not for long! Not if I beat you in a beybattle!" smirked Daichi.

"Bring it on then, you little shrimp!" said Tyson in a mocking tone before running off into the distance.

"COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" yelled Daichi as he ran off after his rival.

Everyone watched in amusement at the antics that Tyson and Daichi are pulling, including Hilary and Kenny.

"Those two really are a lot alike, don't you agree Kenny?" said Hilary.

"I agree, those two really do get along pretty well."

Tyson later returned to the dojo and started cleaning up the place with the help of Daichi, Hilary, and Kenny.

**Meanwhile, at the PPB All Starz headquarters…**

"Hurry up Rick! Or we are going to miss our flight!" called Michael.

"Keep your shorts on, loser! I am coming!"

"Who are YOU calling a loser?"

"You of course! Did I hit a sensitive side?" said rick in a mocking tone.

"WHY YOU! I OUGHT TO…." But he was suddenly restrained by Max and Eddie.

"Calm down Michael." Said Max. "Don't let Rick get to you."

"He's right man." Finished Eddie. "After all, Tyson wouldn't be happy if we were fighting amongst ourselves."

Michael just shook himself free from Max and Eddie before heading back to his room to pack while Emily just watched in awe.

"I can't wait to see Kenny again." She thought to herself as Max sat down beside her.

"I really wonder how much Tyson has improved?"

"I know! I really would like to battle him again as well." Smiled Emily.

"Me too, but the person that I really would like to face is Daichi." Added Rick

"Are you worried that he's going to kick your butt again?" laughed Max

"Yeah right! I will beat him one way or another, just you wait!" smirked Rick.

"I would love to see that as well." Said Michael.

"Me too." Finished Eddie.

Just then, the car horn could be heard outside the headquarters. The All Starz team loaded their things into the vehicle before making their way towards the airport.

**At the White Tiger X compound….**

Ray was still busy packing while his teammates were finishing up breakfast. He still thinks about Tyson and wonders how he is actually doing so far.

"Ray, are you still writing that letter?" asked Mariah.

"Oh that? Well, I was about to send it soon."

"You should probably eat something, Ray. You need it to face off against Tyson soon." Said Lee as he handed Ray a steamed bun.

"Thanks Lee."

"No problems, man. You don't need to send the letter since we are all going to visit Tyson soon."

"Yeah, Lee's right. You need some energy." Added Kevin.

"You know what? I should eat now so I don't go hungry later." Smiled Ray as he put down the pencil and paper.

The team couldn't wait to face off against Tyson again as they packed up their belongings and started the trek to Japan.

**Somewhere in the Airport in Spain….**

The Battalion squad (minus Barthez) were having breakfast as usual. Unfortunately Aaron and Claude were late since they were not early birds.

"What's taking those two so long?" asked Mathilde.

"Don't look at me, those two were up all night perfecting their bit beasts." Stated Miguel.

"And you are saying that they didn't sleep till 2 am in the morning?"

"Exactly."

"I knew it! They should have slept a lot earlier. I mean it's like 9 am already. Our flight is at 11:30 am."

"I'm sure they are around here somewhere. After all, they can't get lost in the airport that easily." Smiled Miguel.

At the gift shop, Aaron and Claude were busy buying some alcoholic beverages since Tyson's grandpa loves bourbon. They also checked around the memories of Spain store to see if there was anything over there that Kenny, Daichi, or Tyson might like.

"Geez, this store is pretty big even when you think about it, Claude." Said Aaron

"Yeah, they do have a variety of things that everyone loves so much. But do you think Kenny would like these postcards? I know he gets really obsessed over that girl named Ming Ming." Replied Claude.

"Kenny's in love with Ming Ming? Where did you hear that from?" asked a voice.

Aaron and Claude turned around and saw Miguel standing right next to them.

"Captain, how did you know that we were in here?" they asked in unison.

"When we noticed that you guys left your bags behind at the boarding gate, we thought you guys were lost. Anyway,I hope you've found what you need once we get to Japan."

"He's right, I am sure Tyson would definitely give us something in return later on." Added Mathilde.

Both Claude and Aaron looked at each other and then at their captain, "You know Miguel, you are one step ahead of us even during a beybattle."

"Just doing my job of looking out for you guys." Smiled Miguel. "We should probably get ready to board the plane."

As everyone checked their watches, it was now 11am. The Battalion squad quickly made their purchases and then ran towards their boarding gate to get to Japan. They were prepared to have another match with Tyson in order to take on the world championships.

Author's Notes: That will end the first chapter. I will include the Blitzkrieg Boys, F-Dynasty team, and the former Bega bladers in the next chapter. Who knows how those guys will react when they meet with Tyson again? We shall see.


	2. Gathering the Teams (Part 2)

**Beyblade: The Team Reunion Party**

Chapter 2: Gathering the Teams (Part 2)

**Somewhere in Russia**

"Do you have everything packed or not?" asked Tala. "Don't just sit around the couch doing nothing!"

"Oh yeah? And what the hell are you doing? We are doing our best here to get everything in one bag and you are just going to order us around like a slave driver, Ivanov?" growled Spencer

"I am your captain and I have full authority over you two." Said Tala. "And don't ever call me a slave driver!"

"Says who?" asked Bryan

"Me of course. Or have you forgotten who it was that saved you guys from the abbey?" smirked Ivanov evilly. "Are there any other objections?"

Byran and Spencer looked at Tala with fear in their eyes and shook their heads.

"That's better." Smiled Tala as he reverted back to his gentle self. "Now then, I expect you guys to be on your best behavior when we visit Tyson and his team again." He then left the boys to finish packing while Kai just watched in awe.

"So, Tala can be tough when he wants to be eh? Sounds like I need to teach Tyson a thing or two when I see him again." He thought to himself.

**Meanwhile, at the circus tent of the F-Dynasty team**

"Where are my hair clippers?" whined Julia. "Raul!"

"What is it, sis?"

"Did you take my hair clippers without my permission?"

"Why would I have your hair clippers?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe you hid them underneath your pillow while you slept like a log last night!" smirked Julia.

"I would never hide those things underneath my pillow!" shouted Raul.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if I do a quick check of your room?"

"Go ahead then."

As Julia went inside Raul's room, she first checked his wardrobe where all his clothes were piled up neatly in rows, but no sign of her hair clippers. She then checked the drawers and found nothing.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" called Julia.

Just then their coach arrived.

"Oh hey guys. Are you all set? Tyson and his teammates will be worried if we are late."

"Almost, Romero." Said Raul. "Unfortunately, Julia couldn't find her hair clippers anywhere. Have you seen them?"

"Oh those? I've packed them in my suitcase. Sorry for not notifying you about that, Julia." Smiled Romero.

"Oh really? Thank you so much, Romero!".

"Don't worry about tying your hair in a braid. Everyone loves your look." Said Romero.

"They… they do?"

"Of course! I'm sure Emily, Mariah, and even Mathilde would definitely like the way you look as well."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me. I won't let those girls defeat me. In fact, I would like to have a match against them as well once we get to Japan."

"Me too, sis. I really want to see Michael and Lee again. I wonder how hard they have been practicing ever since the world championships? We almost beat them last time, but we were not in perfect synch."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We will be in perfect sync this time, trust me."

Just then, the taxi arrived.

"Hurry up guys! We don't want to miss our plane!" called Romero.

Raul and Julia quickly grabbed their bags and dashed off towards the airport. They were prepared to have a rematch with the other teams upon their arrival.

**Meanwhile at the Justice 5 headquarters**

Mystel was quickly organizing his suitcase while observing the picture of himself plastered on the wall in his room. It quickly reminded him of that time he went to China to find Ray. Ever since then, he couldn't stop thinking about the White Tiger X team. Just then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey mystel, are you almost ready?"

"Almost finished here, Garland. I hope you are prepared to face off against Tyson again."

"I am so ready." Smiled Garland. "But still, hearing Mr. Dickenson organizing this reunion party is big news to me. Ever since BEGA was disbanded, I really wondered what happened to Boris?"

"Oh, you mean that evil dude? Don't worry about him, I am sure he is somewhere in prison thinking about how to change for the better."

"I certainly hope so. He used us to get closer to Tyson and his teammates. That was so not right. We are not going to be forced to do something to help formulate his plan for world domination. We want to blade the way we always wanted to."

"You are right about that. Ray taught me that same lesson as well." Smiled Mystel.

Garland just smiled at him. Just then the television announcer spoke.

"Good morning everyone! We are live outside the Justice 5 headquarters with our favorite singer Ming Ming taking center stage. The press is getting ready to talk with her."

"Looks like Ming Ming is showing off her popularity again." Said Garland

"No wonder Kenny has an obsession with her." Added Mystel

"And people wonder why I lost my virginity to Hiro." Said Brooklyn as he stood in the doorway.

"Brooklyn! How good to see you." Continued Garland.

"Yes, you too. But I just stopped by to check to see if you are all packed and ready to go. I am prepared to meet up with Hiro again. Although I am not sure if we will sleep in the same bed though."

"Geez dude. What did you do, have sex with Tyson's brother?" barked Mystel.

"I suppose you could call it that." Said Brooklyn with a straight face.

"Wow, no wonder you are so popular."

"And no one accused you of being a pedophile." Said another voice.

"Oh, hello Crusher!" said Ming Ming.

"I'm not a pedophile, for you information." Finished Brooklyn.

"Of course you are not." said Crusher before turning his attention to the other former BEGA members. "Hello everyone. Good news for you all: my sister is out of the hospital and she is recovering at home. She wants to send her best regards to all of the teams."

"Really? That's fantastic. I'm glad your sister is making a full recovery." Smiled Garland.

"I agree, and we want to thank her for the warm regards. I will do my best to win my true love!" squealed Ming Ming.

"If you are talking about that kid with the frogger bit beast, I can understand. That kid has been thinking about you ever since BEGA was on the rise." Added Garland

"Yeah I know, Garland. But still though, paying a little visit to Kenny wouldn't be such a bad idea since he keeps a whole collection of my music in his room." Finished Ming Ming. "I really wondered if he had memorized those songs by heart already."

"I'm sure we are going to love listening to Kenny singing. But we should probably board the plane right about now." Said Brooklyn.

Everyone looked at their watches and realized that they would miss their plane if they didn't hurry up. Once everyone checked their bags for all the necessary belongings they packed, the former Bega teams (now called Justice 5) left the headquarters, hopped into one of Mr Dickenson's limousines, and went off to the airport.

**Meanwhile back at the Dojo**

"Geez Tyson, how much food are you serving? It's not like we are going to feed an entire army here." Muttered Daichi.

"Grandpa sure loves to cook, but still we the help of Max's father and my brother Hiro, we should have plenty for all the guests here."

"I sure hope you are right, Tyson." Said Hilary. "And did you also remember to invite the Saint Shields? After all, you did save them from being enslaved by that mad scientist."

Tyson was shocked after looking through the list. "OH MY GOD! How could I forget those guys!? Thank you for reminding me, Hilary! Let me go call them right now."

"Are you sure you want to call them? Do you even know where they are?" asked Kenny.

"Probably in some run-down warehouse or something. I am pretty sure it has been renovated by now. In fact let me give them a buzz." Tyson walked over to Kenny and said, "Let me use your laptop."

"Wait a minute, Tyson. You can't just take my laptop without asking me." Protested Kenny.

"I need to make a phone call. It will be quick."

Kenny sighed. There was no way Tyson would take no for an answer. He decided to concede his laptop to Tyson. Once Tyson punched in the numbers for the warehouse, someone picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, Ozuma speaking."

"Hey Ozuma, this is Tyson, how are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Ozuma, who are you talking to?" asked Mariam

"Tyson of course."

"Really? How did he get this number?" asked Kane.

"He probably must have it listed somewhere in the dojo." Finished Ozuma as he turned his attention towards Tyson. "I'm doing well so far my friend. What are you up to?"

"Well, I decided to have a reunion party and I was wondering if you guys could maybe join us? I managed to get the other teams to come as well."

"A reunion party? That sounds like fun!" Said an excited Mariam.

"I think it will be fun to meet everyone." Smiled Joseph.

"Me too, I would look forward to battling Tyson and the other teams as well." Added Kane.

"Well Tyson? You heard what my teammates said. So we would love to see you guys again." Said Ozuma.

"Really? That's wonderful! I look forward to seeing you guys at my dojo very soon."

"You don't have to wait that long, darling." Smiled Mariam. "We will be at your place in about 10 minutes."

Tyson was shocked upon hearing that. "In ten minutes? But I am not even that fast at cleaning up."

"Hey, we live very close to you guys. It's only fair that we visit your dojo and see what it actually looks like." Stated Ozuma. "Furthermore, we took turns in redecorating the warehouse and converted it to our secret meeting place. We just sent the photos into your phone."

As Tyson and the others took a closer look at the photos of the warehouse, it looked completely different when they first met the Saint Shields. The old pipes and walls were remodeled; all the doors are brand new, and even the carpets were in good shape as well. On the outside, a new roof had been installed and the walls looked a lot different too.

"Damn! You guys did pretty good redecorating the whole building." Said Daichi.

"Thank you, it was a lot of work, but it was for a good cause after the defeat of Doctor K." said Joseph.

"Maybe we should stop by to visit you guys sometime." Added Kenny.

"Of course, you're welcome anytime." Said Kane.

"Speaking of the reunion, I can't wait to see my beloved Max again." Squealed Mariam.

"You still can't seem to get over him huh? Every girl he meets so far has been either infatuated with him or just wants to date him." Said Tyson as he deadpanned at the screen.

Mariam was blushing like crazy. "It's nothing like that!"

"Oh really?" smirked Joseph. "If I remember correctly, it was Max that saved you from being trapped in a partially collapsed building."

"That was just one time, okay?" said Mariam. "It's not like I am asking him out or anything."

"OOOH! Maxie has a girlfriend! I am so telling him!" yelled Daichi.

Laughter could be heard from the group while Mariam continued blushing.

"Sorry about those guys, Mariam. They can be a little immature." Said Hilary.

"I know right? But still kids will be kids." Said Ozuma firmly.

"True. But you have to admit, Tyson does get a bit overprotective of us no matter what sort of danger we come across." Said Kenny.

"That I can agree on." Said Kane.

Just then, the Saint Shields could hear the honking of a limo outside of the factory. They rushed outside to see who it was and surprisingly, it was the president of the BBA association.

"Got to go. Mr. Dickenson is here." Said Joseph as he disconnected the call.

"Hello fellas. Nice to see some familiar faces here." Said Mr. Dickenson

"What are you doing here? And how did you find us?" asked Mariam

"Well, it's pretty obvious that there was another building here in addition to the skyscrapers and high rise apartments. So I decided to check it out and discovered you guys were here as well."

"I see you've done your research." Said Kane.

"Yup, now then would you guys like a ride to Tyson's dojo?"

The rest of the saint shields looked at each other and then at Mr. Dickenson for a moment and said, "Sure, we got our bit beasts packed and ready."

"Excellent, the others will be there soon. I'm sure you guys are ready to share some old school stories of your past adventures with the gang." Smiled Stanley as he opened the doors of his limo.

After some bits of packing, the Saint Shields hopped into the car as it drove towards the Dojo.

"Well Tyson, I hope you got enough rooms for the guests. Because the hotels here are not cheap." Said Kenny.

"Oh don't worry Kenny. I'm sure the others will have plenty of futons ready upon arriving here." Said Tyson.

"There are tons of airbeds down in the basement in case if you need them." Said Grandpa.

"I like that suggestion." said Daichi.

A short while later, the Saint Shields arrived at the dojo and knocked on the door. Tyson immediately opened it and rushed out to hug the closest member in front of him.

"Oh my god, Joseph! I missed you guys, how are you?"

Joseph struggled to release the dragon off from his body and said, "I'm doing well so far. But can you please get off me?"

It took the strength of both Kane and Kenny to pull Tyson off the shortest Saint Shields member.

"Why don't you guys go inside and get acquainted? I need to go and pick up the other teams." Said Mr Dickenson.

And so, the gang lead the Saint Shields inside the dojo to start the reunion party.


End file.
